Make You Feel My Love
by TurningPageFiction
Summary: Set in Episode 2.18 "The Last Dance" What if Elena didn't say goodnight and leave after Damon said "I will always choose you"? One-shot, Rated M, AU DELENA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just hopelessly in love with Damon Salvatore.

**a/n: Hope you all enjoy! How about that TVD Season two? My mind is still blown by those amazing writers and cast... Also, I recently started a TVD fansite called Petrova Diaries, check us out on Twitter!**

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret though winds of change_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love"_

"_Make you feel my love"- Adele_

**Damon POV**

"We'll find another way," Elena shrugged, walking towards me. She was so hell bent on sacrificing herself for the sake of protecting the rest of us. Didn't she know that I wouldn't be able to live in a world that she wasn't in? It would be utterly impossible.

"I hope so," I told her honestly.

"I shouldn't have hit you," she admitted softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. How I wished I could run my fingers through her beautiful hair myself.

"Apology accepted," I assured her, and I was rewarded with a shy smile. I couldn't quite grasp how much I loved Elena sometimes. I had spent so much time turning off my humanity that I had forgotten that I was even capable of producing love.

"But let me be clear about something," I continued and her eyes lifted to mine, "If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

Elena simply stared at my admission with wide eyes, not moving a muscle. I wanted so badly to just take her in my arms and hold her and love her and never let anything bad happen to her.

"Damon…," she whispered, "Did you mean it?"

Her words had me a little confused, but I answered, "Yes, Elena. I will always do whatever it takes to make you safe. You are my first priority."

She shifted her weight nervously, "Not that. I meant that night a few weeks ago, when you came into my room."

My breath caught in my throat at her words. Surely she wasn't talking about what I think she was? I had compelled her to forget while breaking my dead heart a little in process. I quickly ran through that nights events in my head; yes, I was sure I had compelled her.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm referring to," Elena told me, looking me in the eyes.

"But…,"

"You compelled me?" Elena interrupted me, "Not quite Damon. You may have had my necklace but with everything that was going did you really think that I would go without vervain in my system for even a little bit? I had just finished a cup of tea laced with it before you arrived."

My head was spinning with her revelation. Why hadn't I thought of that? Of course she wouldn't have left herself vulnerable in that way.

"Elena, I can explain," I muttered, trying to come up with something to say.

"Just tell me Damon," she coaxed softly, "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. I meant every word Elena," I admitted, adverting her gaze.

"Why did you want me to forget it so badly then?"

"I'm no good for you Elena, you know this. It's selfish of me to want you as much as I do, especially when there's no way you could feel the same for me. Stefan is so much for deserving of you than I am, Elena. He's the better man."

I turned away from my heart and walked over to the window, looking down over our property. Well, I guess it was Elena's property now. It literally killed me to not act on my feelings with Elena. I wanted to love her but she deserved to be happy with someone like my brother, not a monster like me.

I sensed her proximity to me before I heard her voice, "Talk to me Damon, don't shut me out."

She lightly placed her hand on my back and a sense of warmth swept through me instantly.

"Why did you want me to forget you told me you loved me?" Elena asked me softly. I looked down to my right and looked at the beautiful girl next to me.

"I didn't want to add any more stress to your life," I told her, "I just needed to get it off my chest once."

"But you took away my voice in all of this," Elena protested, "You just made your confession, "compelled" me to forget, then you left."

"I couldn't stay around any longer," I said, "I was afraid that I'd either do something I'd regret or that you'd hurt me."

We were silent for a moment and Elena removed her hand from my back, the loss I felt was instantaneous.

"If I never compelled you, then why did you never say anything?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

"I don't really know," she admitted, sounding further away. I turned and saw her sit on the edge of my bed. I ignored the feelings that surged through me at the sight of her there, "I guess I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable or make things more strained with you and Stefan. I could tell you didn't want me to know, so I just kept it to myself."

I couldn't stop myself as my words kept spilling out of my mouth, "I want you to know how I feel about you Elena, I always have. But you need to be with Stefan, I'm not good for you."

Elena looked at me for a moment before gesturing for me to sit next to her. I sat down and she turned in her spot to face me.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" she spoke softly, "It is my life after all. I know Katherine being back has been extremely difficult for you. I can see it written on your face. It couldn't have been easy having her here; constantly being reminded of the past."

"I don't care anything about Katherine anymore Elena," I assured her, "You know that."

"You loved her," Elena said, phrasing it as a statement not a question, "You loved her and she chose Stefan over you. Something like that doesn't just go away."

"I've coped," I muttered.

"Yes, you've coped in your own 'Damon' way," Elena sighed, and I knew she was referring to Rose and now Andie, "You're so much better than that Damon."

"You keep saying that," I argued, staring her down but she held my gaze, "But it's not true. I've spent the majority of my vampire life killing and shutting off any humanity I had left."

Suddenly, Elena was scooting closer to me, and holding my face in her hands. I was full of surprise and her sudden move but I saw no insecurity in her eyes.

"Damon, I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are not a monster. You can try and argue differently all you want, but I know the truth. You think you have no humanity left inside of you, but I know that is not true. You are one of the best men I have ever known. Sure, I don't always agree with your methods, but you do anything and everything to protect those you care about. I've had the last few weeks to ponder what you said to me that night. You think you're being selfish by loving me and you think I deserve someone better than you. Neither of those things are true Damon."

My mind was frantically trying to process exactly what Elena was saying to me. It sounded like she was trying to say that she loved me too, but no, that couldn't be it. She was with my brother, they were happy weren't they?

"I can see your mind working a mile a minute," she smiled, "Calm down."

"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here," I answered.

"I'm trying to tell you I love you too Damon," she whispered, "I can't deny this connection between us anymore. You and I both know there is something between us and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to explore it."

"What about Stefan?" I asked, "You're so happy with him."

"He does make me happy," she shrugged, "I do love him, in a different way I suppose. He was always the safe choice, but you're different. We've grown closer the last few months, and I suppose I fell in love with you long ago, but I'm only now realizing it. I know this will hurt Stefan, and I'm sorry that it will, but I love you Damon."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Elena crushed her mouth to mine in a searing kiss. Her lips felt like heaven against mine, and I quickly responded by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.

We pulled apart eventually for air, panting.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, amazed. Elena buried her face in my neck and giggled. Cutest sound in the world.

"I did kind of attack you," she mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Feel free to do that as much as you like," I assured her, squeezing her gently in my arms.

Elena pulled back to look at me once more, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I really feel."

"Shh, it's okay," I told her, "I mean, not that I'm not thrilled that you've come to this conclusion, but what brought this on? What about Stefan?"

"Seeing you so hell bent on protecting me these last few weeks. Even I can't deny that we have had this connection for some time now. This will hurt Stefan, but it would hurt him more if I stayed with him, when I know that I love you."

"God, I will never get tired of hearing that," I sighed, burying my face in her neck.

"I'll say it all you want me to," Elena said softly.

"Say it again," I smiled into her neck.

Elena pulled my face back so that our eyes were locked on each other's, "I love you Damon Salvatore. I love you so much; more than I ever thought possible."

"God, I love you too," I breathed before capturing her lips in another kiss. This one quickly grew more passionate and needy as she granted me entrance and our tongues met. Elena moaned at the contact and the sound instantly had me straining against my pants. With vampire speed I had Elena lying back on the bed, my arms holding my weight over her.

Elena gasped at the suddenness and I used the momentary break to trail my lips along her jawline and neck.

"Damon," she moaned, and I seriously considered doing a fist pump or something. My name sounded so amazing coming from her lips from things I was doing to her. She grounded her hips into mine and I groaned while growing impossibly harder.

"Damon," she groaned again, "Make love to me…please."

I pulled back, "Are you sure baby?"

"I've never been surer of anything, please," she told me, kissing and sucking on my neck, "I'm tired of denying what's between us."

"What about Stefan…or Katherine. Aren't they here in the house, do you want them to hear?"

"Stefan went to speak with Jeremy and Bonnie. I could give a shit about Katherine, Damon, I just need you."

"Oh fuck…" I moaned as I felt Elena's hands slip under my shirt and caress my bare skin, simultaneously grinding her hips into mine. I felt every excuse I had for not going through with this disappear as Elena ran her hands up and down my back.

With almost an animalistic frenzy, I ripped Elena shirt from her gorgeous body. She gasped but her eyes immediately grew even darker with lust. Before I had the chance to admire her form, she was pulling my own shirt off of my body. I leaned down to kiss her lips before trailing down her neck. I placed open mouth kisses along her neck and collarbone before licking from her cleavage to her jaw. Elena was panting while her hands found their way to my hair. I placed kisses on her breasts, over the fabric and her bra. Elena moaned softly and arched back further into me as I brought my hands up to cup them. I reached behind her and undid the fasten, letting the material fall away from her body.

"God, you are so beautiful," I said softly, bringing my hands up to cup her. I ran my thumbs over her nipples and Elena arched into me.

"Damon please…" she moaned.

"Please what?"

"Touch me, damn it. I need to feel you," she moaned impatiently. I reached down to undo the button of her jeans, and I quickly peeled them off of her perfect legs. I placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs before removing her panties. I was overcome with the smell of her arousal and I grew even harder.

I parted her legs a little more and placed a kiss over her clit before sucking it into my mouth.

"Holy fuck…shit baby…," Elena panted, gripping the sheets in her hands.

"You taste divine, Elena," I said, and she became even more wet for me. I slid in two fingers and began pumping them in and out of her pussy. Elena's pants and moans were coming more shallow and I knew she was getting close. Picking up the pace and suckling on her sensitive flesh, she began to cry out.

"That's it sweetheart, come for me," I coaxed. Elena fell of the edge and I couldn't help but watch her. She was stunning. And she was mine.

"Holy shit," she told me, grinning at me. She gripped my shoulders and yanked me back up to her where she claimed my lips with hers. She moaned as she tasted herself on my tongue.

"Make love to me, baby. I need to feel you inside of me," she whispered in my ear before sucking it into her mouth. I immediately positioned my cock at her entrance, her warmth beckoning me to enter. I slowly pushed inside of her and our breaths caught in our throats. When I was completely inside of her, Elena kissed me passionately.

I pulled my head back to find her eyes full of unshed tears, "What is it Elena? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. You just feel so perfect inside of me, Damon. I love you so much," she smiled. I kissed the tip of her nose as I began to move with her as one. Our bodies fell into perfect sync with each other, meeting the others' thrusts and knowing just what the other needed.

"I love you so much Elena, please tell me you're close baby," I groaned.

"Oh god Damon, I'm so fucking close," she panted in reply. My thrusts grew quicker in speed and I saw Elena slip her hand in between our bodies, now slick with a sheen of sweat.

"Oh fuck, touch yourself baby," I moaned.

"Shit…I'm coming, unnghh, DAMON!" she cried out as she came around my cock. The feeling of her pulsating around me, pushed me over the edge myself. I spilled my seed deep inside of her as we both cried out each other's names in ecstasy.

I brushed some loose strands of hair out of Elena's perfect face and kissed her lips gently. She did the same to me and we remained just like that; intimately connected, just gazing into each other's eyes. I knew with just that one look that everything was going to be fine. It was just Elena and I, the way I knew deep down it would be forever.


	2. Important Author's Note!

Hi Guys! Sorry for the false alarm!

I wanted to give you all a heads up that I've changed my FF penname to TurningPageFiction. Not that I don't love the Hales, I just needed a change. So, I just wanted to shoot you all an A/N to avoid any confusion. I'm working on getting a blog set up under this new name as well to keep all of you updated without having to send out author's notes all the time. Is that something you all would be interested in? Let me know!

~Ashley

P.S- If you haven't done so already, please add me on Author Alert. I'm about 5 chapter in for a continuation of my one-shot "Stranger on Horseback." It will be a full length story and I'm really excited about it! I hope to start publishing in a few weeks once I have more chapters completed. I'm in college so I'll definitely need to write some before publishing so I won't have to constantly be writing! Thanks!


End file.
